


Bump & Grind

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: A normal night in turns into a night spent dancing away at one of Insomnia's premiere night clubs with none other than Prompto Argentum.But the temperature starts to rise, and there's only one thing that will do to cool you off.





	Bump & Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PomPomPrompto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomPomPrompto/gifts).



It had been shaping up to be just another Saturday night at home, drafting a DND character and watching a movie, when your friend gave you a ring. Answering the call, you tucked the phone to your ear.

“Get cute and put on your best pair of dancing shoes! We are going out tonight!” she declared as you answered. 

“I don't know,” you began, scrunching your nose as you contemplated an evening out in comparison to what you had on the agenda. 

“This is not up for debate. Rumor has it, the Crown Prince and his  _ friends _ are going to be at Quasar tonight.”

That information piqued your interest. You managed to cross paths with the one and only Prompto Argentum about a month ago. You’d been out walking your dog when he stopped you and asked to take a photograph of your pup. How could you say no?  He engaged you in light conversation and got acquainted with “the cutest little fella ever” for about 20 minutes before thanking you and carrying on.

No matter how many other times you’d walked that same path, you never caught sight of the blond photographer again. Biting your lip you glanced down at your blank character sheet. “But… I'm sure it'll be crowded,” you countered. 

“Quasar is one of Insomnia’s premiere night clubs, of course it will. But did you not hear me when I said the _Crown Prince and his friends_ _will be there_?! Look, if I can take a bat to my anxiety for a chance to look at Ignis’ glorious face and ask him to dance then _you_ can lace up and do the same!”

“I'm kinda strapped for cash and Quasar is too rich for my salary.”

“Nonsense! I'll cover the door fee tonight! I'm not going to let you say no.”

“I don't know…”

“Too bad, I'm already heading your way. Be there in 15!”

Before you could reply she hung up, leaving you dazed. It finally hit you - that you were going to be going to a club and  _ hopefully _ crossing paths with Prompto once again. You gasped as you shot to your feet. “What am I going to wear?!”

\---

True to your friend’s word, she was knocking on your door about fifteen minutes later. She shot you a grin as she stepped inside, doing a quick appraisal of your outfit. The strategic rip across the chest of your tank top offered a teasing glimpse of cleavage otherwise covered by a fine sheen of mesh-like material. Silver chains crisscrossed the torso, delicately tinkling with every movement. She grabbed you by the hand and spun you, watching the plaid skirt flare about your thighs. “Nice! Prompto’s gonna like that.”

You could feel your face warm at the mention of his name. “You don't even know that he’ll be there.”

“Oh, he’ll be there.”

Glancing at your friend’s outfit, you felt like you were dressed for completely different clubs. “Maybe I can change-"

“No time!” she interrupted, hooking her arm through yours and pulling you out the door. 

She must have been able to tell you were nervous because she blared your favorite songs the whole way there, singing obnoxiously loud until you both were a mess of giggles. 

Insomnia at night looked like a completely different city. All the towering steel and glass buildings reflected lights and billboards, creating its own stars in the sky. Your friend parked at a nearby garage and then the two of you set off arm in arm down the street to the club.

Quasar was a trendy joint that boasted the newest cocktails and sponsored the “next big act” to hit the music industry once a month. Their food rotated on a seasonal basis and you never found the same menu twice. With as high-end as it was touted to be, it made since that this is where royalty would go. The line extended all the way down the street, and when you saw this you couldn't help but feel your heart sink a little.

“Come on,” she urged, and kept pulling you along. 

The large neon sign bathed the security bouncers in alternating pink and green hues, and those in line cast dirty looks your way as the two of you came to a stop in front of the door. Your friend leaned forward, flashing a card she pulled from her jacket pocket. And then, much to your surprise, he unclipped the rope from the stanchion and gestured for you to enter. 

The bass pumped through the floor and reverberated through your body as a sea of people moved to the music. “How did you get us in here?” you yelled over the music.

“I have my ways,” she cryptically replied. “Come on, let's have a look around!”

You were in awe of the sheer size of the club.  _ If _ Prompto was here, how were you ever going to find him? The club boasted two bars that sat on opposite ends, pumping out cocktails to meet the demand. You made your way toward a group of lounges on the outside of the bar, stepping up into the pavillion style seating area.

Your eyes scanned the crowd. “This is…”

“Amazing!”

“Crazy!” you countered. 

“Come on, let's go dance! It's still early. I'm sure we'll find them soon.”

You nodded even though you weren't feeling as optimistic. Still, it had been a long time since you’d gone out, even longer since it had been to go dancing, and when were you ever going to get inside Quasar again? So you put on a smile and followed your friend down onto the dance floor. It was noticeably hotter once you merged with the other bodies on the floor, the lights pulsing in time to the music. You let the beat flow into your body and out your feet; this was going to be a good night, regardless, you told yourself.

\-----

Prompto got up from his seat and walked over to the railing. He climbed onto it, leaning over to look at the crowd. “There's so many people here!”

“So many beautiful women,” Gladio added.

“It's too loud and the drinks are overpriced,” Ignis countered as he looked at the cocktail in his hand.

“Like you have to worry about price,” Prompto ribbed.

“We've shown up as promised, can we go now?” Noctis griped, barely heard above the music.

“You’re welcome to, but I'm going to go talk to that girl over there. Wish me luck,” Gladio said with a sly grin and then bounded down the steps.

“We can't go yet,” Prompto pouted. “I've always wanted to see what this place was about!”

Noctis shared a look with Ignis who sighed and downed the rest of his drink with a dismissive wave of his hand. The prince nodded and smiled. “Fine we’ll stay a bit longer.”

Prompto beamed at him and then turned his attention back out into the crowd. He didn't know much about the club scene, but the floor seemed to be packed with cookie cutter replicas of tight bodies in even tighter clothes, temptation and sin beckoning in men like Gladio. It was intriguing and intimidating and maybe a little exciting. 

And then something caught his eye, a flash that upon further searching was a reflection of the lights against metal. There in the throng of people stood color, like a beacon. He couldn't take his eyes off the chains crossing her torso or from lean legs clad in dark stockings that ended just before the plaid skirt began. She was dancing freely with another girl, smiling and enjoying the rhythm, oblivious to the hair that had fallen loose from her updo or those that had been caught by her alluring aura. She seemed  _ familiar  _ somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“I'm going to get another drink,” Ignis said as he stood. “Anyone need anything?” 

Prompto shook his head, his eyes never leaving the woman. As the song morphed into another, the brunette accompanying her slipped away and she kept dancing. Maybe this was his chance? He felt compelled to get closer to this fascinating woman.

\----

The music was amazing and never ending and you couldn't remember the last time you had this much fun. You didn't even know how long you'd been dancing when your friend fanned herself and leaned into you. “I'm gonna get us some drinks! What would you like?”

“A screwdriver?”

She nodded and then slinked away, cutting a path through the dance floor, hips still swaying. You turned, falling back into the rhythm. You had been enjoying the song when a pair of hands gripped your waist. You bristled at the sudden and uninvited contact, spinning around and putting some distance between yourself and the mystery grabber. 

A sharp dressed man with dark hair sent you a cocky grin. “Didn't mean to scare you, I just wanna dance.”

You shook your head. “No thanks!”

He reached for you again. “Just one dance.”

“Don't touch me! I said no!”

As he made another attempt to grab you, you intercepted his wrist, quickly stepping out and twisting his arm behind his back.

Prompto had been on his way to snatch the guy. What kind of creep couldn't take no for an answer? But he froze when he saw you handle your own business. He couldn't hear what you said to him, but he could see the fire in your eyes as you snarled at him, pushing him away as you let his arm go. He smiled dreamily - color him impressed, and maybe a little infatuated.

But as you turned and walked away the man advanced on you again, obviously pissed at being shot down. And before he knew what he was doing, Prompto found himself between you and the jerk, blocking his hand.

You turned, gasping in surprise to find another person there. And not just any person, but  _ the _ person you had come hoping to see. 

Prompto's grip tightened around the man's wrist. “I don't think she wants to dance with you, dude!”

When the creep tried to pull his hand away, the pain intensified. Panicked eyes turned up to meet Prompto's. “I got it! Just let go!”

But he didn't. He jerked his head toward you. “Apologize to her.”

The guy winced as Prompto applied more pressure. “Okay! I-I'm sorry! I'll leave you alone!”

Prompto beamed at you as he turned in your direction. “What do you think? Should I let him go.”

You were in complete awe, trapped by his smile, and you nodded. Prompto didn't even give the guy a second look as he released his wrist. “And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise ya!”

You brushed some flyaway hair behind your ear. “It's okay, thank you! Although… I probably could've handled him on my own.”

“I saw that,” he admitted, flustered. “I'm Prompto,” he introduced himself as he held out his hand.

“I'm _____… and I know who you are,” you mumbled as you slid your hand into his. His touch was warm and strong. 

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I… I ran into you one day, you took pictures of my dog.”

His eyes widened. “Oh! Yeah! That must be why you looked so familiar!”

You could feel your smile grow as you held his gaze, and as you went to reply you were interrupted by the waitstaff. “Excuse me, these drinks were sent to you by the couple at the bar.”

You and Prompto shared a look before craning your heads in the direction. Your friend lifted her glass to you, a huge grin on her face as Ignis sat at her side. You shook your head with a smile and then took the glass from the tray, Prompto having already eagerly snatched his up. The two of you clinked your glasses together and shuffled away from the dance floor.

As you finished your drinks he told you more about his personal photo quests, hence why he was so adamant about photographing your dog that day. He was so passionate talking about it that you couldn't help but be swept up in his conversation, even if you knew nothing about focal length or aperture. The way he smiled and vibrated with energy was damn near contagious. 

Abandoning your now empty glasses he asked you a bit about yourself, and you told him a bit about your job as a dog trainer and the art classes you were taking at night. He seemed genuinely interested and tossed out the idea of coming by to take more pictures of you in action. The promise of being surrounded by dogs was just the icing on the cake, he said. 

“We should trade numbers!” he suggested happily as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

You eagerly agreed and pulled yours from your bag. You couldn't believe it - the night had started with doubt and here you were trading phone numbers with him now. This had to be a dream, one you didn't want to wake from.

“I'll definitely give you a call! But-" he lifted his hand and scratched at the back of his head “- but I think I’ve taken up enough of your time with my rambling. And you came here with a friend didn't you?”

Right! And how could you forget that he was here with his? You smiled. “Yeah I did… though I'm not sure where she went.”

You looked around for her, realizing she was no longer at the bar. After a few more moments you spotted her in a darkened corner having caught Ignis by the mouth. It seemed the night was turning out splendidly for both of you. You chuckled as you turned back to Prompto.  “Looks like I'm a little more free.”

He whistled. “Good for Iggy, he's been far too uptight lately.”

You bit your lower lip as you toyed with the question on your tongue. “So, um… do you want to dance?”

"You want to dance with me?" he shot back, almost as if he wasn't quite sure he heard correctly.

Your pink lips split into a smile. "Yeah, it is a dance club after all. And you can keep other creeps like that last guy away from me. Just a few dances? Please, Prompto?”

Standing in front of you now, it was hard to deny your beauty, and with the way your eyes were aimed at his and glowing with hope, he couldn't refuse. "A couple dances couldn't hurt."

You took up his hands in happiness. "Thank you!"

He nodded and allowed you to lead him to a spot on the floor that you deemed worthy. The music was upbeat, pulsing through his feet, and as your nubile body began to move, he found himself falling into the rhythm. 

You watched each other with amused eyes, taking cues from one another. Prompto enjoyed following you, copying you so seamlessly it was as if he knew how you were going to move before you did. You never would've thought he'd be such a good dancer, you were impressed. And he had to admit that he was having a lot of fun.

As the song continued, the two of you moved closer as if a string was being wound around you pulling you together. Soon his arms were out at your sides as you swayed between them. Every tilt and swing of your body was suggesting he actually put his hands on you.

When he didn't, you let your fingers trail down his arm where you grabbed his hand and led it to your shoulder. "You can't dance like this without touching me," you said with a grin and then kept moving, never missing a beat.

Being this close, Prompto could see the light sheen of sweat that veiled your skin, even on the round swell of your cleavage that the shirt presented to him.

The music faded to a steady thumping line of bass as the DJ took over the mic, pumping up the crowd. Drink specials and crowd-pleasing gimmick lines brought in the next track.

You were totally in tune with the music, adjusting your rhythm to match the song, playfully challenging Prompto to keep up with you with a wink before turning your back to him. Your hands came up into your hair, your ass shaking provocatively as you backed toward him. You glanced at him over your shoulder and continued to dance.

Prompto was mesmerized by the sway of your hips, the glimpse of bare leg that he caught, the tiny hairs at the back of your neck that would catch the pulsing lights from time to time. There was a sweet floral scent that tantalized him and he found himself leaning forward to try to identify it. His hands fell on your hips and gods you were so soft, but that delicateness belied your strength. He could feel muscle twitching beneath his fingers.

Your body bobbed and rocked as you lost yourself and from time to time Prompto would catch you singing along. There was something about you that was so enticing, that made him lose grasp on everything around him. He didn't even know what time it was any longer. All he knew was that right here with you, he was having a great time – feeling the music, your body, and his heart racing.

Song bled into song, the air grew warm and even more heated as Prompto had pulled you closer some time ago. His fingers pawed at your body just beneath your shirt and his eyes cast down, entranced by the strip of skin that your lifted shirt exposed. The tiny dimples there at the small of your back looked so… delicious, he decided. You circled your hips, gyrating against him and he encouraged your movement, squeezing your sides and pulling with every roll. 

There was something about his touch that emboldened you and you could feel yourself letting go.

It was then that the music slowed and the lights dropped, the crowd cooed and cheered at the drastic change. Tiny fairy lights twinkled to life, illuminating the ceiling like stars, and cast a faint golden glow on the people below.

You looked back at him, body slowing but still swaying as you smiled. "Thank you for dancing with me."

He leaned down closer to your ear. "My pleasure."

Your body shivered against his voice and you pressed yourself more snugly against him, rolling your ass against his pelvis. "Indeed," you mumbled in reply.

Prompto moved in time with your swiveling hips, barely a gap existing between the two of you. He could hear your breathing pick up and feel the undulation slow, drawing out the contact of your bodies. You  _ had _ to have been aware of his growing erection, the effect of your sweet frame sliding seductively against his. 

And you could feel it, that stiffening length pressed against you made you hot, made a feeling you had long been without stir inside. His breath on your neck sent chills down your spine.

Your hand lifted, brushing his shoulder as you reached back behind you to cup the back of his head, fingers curling into feathery soft tufts of blond hair. His fingers pressed harder into your skin as the feel of your nails on his scalp sent a jolt of unexpected pleasure to his groin. His clothing was beginning to feel way too restrictive. He was already starting to tingle from the heated sensation the friction of your rocking bodies created.

Your hair tickled against his skin as you turned your head and tilted back to look at him. Your eyes were emblazoned with a hungry yearning, your lips parted and wet from your tongue darting out across them. That was when he met the roll of your hips with a swell of his own, and that pretty little moan fell from your mouth.

Feeling a bit more daring, he inched his fingers from your hip, trailing up the satin of your top to brush the curve of your breast. He could feel you gasp, that miniscule jerk of your back, before he continued. His fingertips brushed up along the column of your neck, to flutter about your jaw before dragging back down its return path. This time, he let his fingers graze daringly over your nipple, curious to how you’d react, if he'd been interpreting your signals correctly. 

You responded by slipping your hand to his thigh and squeezing. You sighed against him; his body was even firm there, too.  _ How unfair. _

Prompto lifted his hand again, but this time the one on your hip moved, too. That one traveled downward, caressing your leg, teasing the edge of your thigh-highs, and then scrunching the end of your skirt into his fist. Your fingers tightened and tugged at his head. He had you going crazy with desire and damn it, you craved more.

Your cheeks were dusted pink – from heat or want or embarrassment, he wasn't sure which – but it made you all the more appealing. Your back arched, pressing yourself into his touch, tiny noises of passion bubbled out, beckoning him closer. And he followed as if on mere instinct. He could feel your breath; he could smell your lips – a mix of orange from your drink and the fruity remnants of your gloss – and then he was tasting them. They were sweet, soft, and plump, and reciprocating with honest want. He cupped the side of your face, supporting you as you allowed his tongue entrance to explore the cavern of your mouth.

You turned in his arms, mouths still joined, smoothing your hands up his chest and then around to his back. His tongue stroked against yours with unrestrained passion. But it was difficult to  _ not _ feel something, especially when you were such a good kisser and whimpering into his mouth as if he was the best thing to happen to you all week. His hands settled on your delectable rear and you made a noise that said how much you appreciated his touch.

The brush of your lips gradually came to a stop, but still he hovered close, breaths mingling in the space between you.

The lights came back up and the slow grinding song morphed into another floor-buster. But all you could feel was the beat of your heart and the lingering memory of his lips. 

He palmed your cheek, thumb caressing your silky skin. And feeling emboldened by the rush he grinned. “Since our friends are occupied do you wanna maybe get out of here?”

He watched as pearly white teeth sunk into full bottom lip as you answered with a smile that mirrored his. “Let's.”

“Just come with me real quick,” he said as he pulled you along. 

You smiled, following him, high on endorphins and the energy of the club, body still buzzing from the heat of his kiss. You barely even noticed that you were standing in front of the freaking  _ prince _ as Prompto let him know that he was going to leave first. You blushed as Noctis shook his head with a cheeky smile. Figuring that your friend was well taken care of for the night as well, you pulled out your phone and shot her a quick text so that she wouldn't worry. 

And then his hand was curling around yours and he was leading you out from the sea of people toward the exit sign. 

The burst of chilly night air did little else but cool your skin; the urge buzzing in every nerve could only be appeased by one thing.

"Where do you want to go?" You asked, voice more breathless than intended.

Prompto pulled you into a side alley, surprising a prowling cat that howled and made a dash for safety. He laughed as he pulled you to him, hands slipping beneath your shirt to squeeze at your sides. "Right here."

You looked around the shadowy path and quirked a brow as you realized you were still close enough to the street to be seen. "You're serious? Here?"

He nodded, turning on a sultry smile; a hand slipped from your hips, teasing down your thigh before tickling against the sensitive inner skin. His fingers found the material of your panties damp and a pleasant groan escaped your lips as he began to stroke you over your clothing.

His lips hovered just out of reach as he whispered, “You want it here, too.”

Your head fell back against the wall, your hands curling in his vest as you soaked up the pleasure from his hand. “Are you sure?”

His breathy confirmation was all you needed. His mouth found yours with ease, tongues twining lazily. He brought his hands to your shoulders, hooking his fingers into the straps and pulling them down.

You cooed as his mouth left to explore your neck and shoulder as his gentle hands trailed a blaze over your stomach and then lifted to fully appreciate the soft swell of flesh. You fit perfectly in his palm, warm and heavy, and he kneaded the supple breast with gentle strokes, tweaking the pebbled peak between his fingers. He rocked against you, reminding you of the rigid length that yearned to be buried inside you. You returned the gesture, imitating the movements you were both burning for.

With a broken moan, he hitched one of your legs up around him, his hand pressing into your skin as he smoothed upward. Reaching your thigh, his fingers curved to the inside of your leg, disappearing beneath the skirt. Your hands fisted harder in his vest. Your breath came in tiny shuddering gasps against his lips as he inched closer to that molten paradise between your legs. It was like being caught in suspense, waiting to feel him.

Prompto damn near groaned, there was so much warmth radiating from you there. A tiny whimper fell from your mouth as his fingers pressed to your center through the flimsy silken garment.

"You're so wet," he whispered. "Surely you can feel how soaked you are."

You nodded as he pressed a little harder, sliding his fingertip up and down your clothed slit. His tongue lapped at your lips, teasing you with a brief kiss. "Mmm you're coating my fingers and they're not even inside you yet."

He could visibly see the effect he was having on you; your entire body was trembling in anticipation. “Prompto please… touch me."

His hand still sandwiched between your bodies, he crushed your mouths together. Dexterous fingers yanked your panties to the side and then one long digit sunk into your feminine heat – so warm, velvety, and slick with desire. Another joined the first with ease and pumped within you.

You mewled and whimpered against him, lost to the feeling of his twisting fingers. He'd tease you with long unhurried strokes before pistoning them feverishly. Wiggling and curling them deep inside you, thumb pressed to your treasured pearl, and you were panting in no time. Then slippery fingers withdrew from your passage and circled your clit tortuously slow.

"I bet you look absolutely beautiful when you come," he husked against your ear as he pinched the sensitive nub between his fingers.

Your hand shot down to take hold of his wrist, but he pulled it away, pinning your hand above your head. Your eyes screwed close as you squirmed under his maddening touch, unsure if you wanted to pull away or beg for more. 

He increased the pressure of his dancing fingers, pinching and rolling your clit before allowing them to slide back inside you. You moaned as he moved within you, bringing you closer to that edge. Twin digits trailed your nectar back to your swollen nub where he unleashed the true talent of his fingers. He was merciless in pleasuring you, every flick and swirl coaxing you to a different height.

You whimpered his name, hips moving of their own accord to intensify the blissful feeling he set upon you. Your body was beginning to tense, and you subconsciously pulled at his hand that restrained you.

He made a disapproving noise. "I want to watch you like this."

A low whine rose in your throat. "I think… ah- I'm going to…come! Prompto!”

"Do it," he urged, fingers speeding.

Your foot hooked around his leg, mouth parted, and fingers curled into tight fists. A tremble rippled throughout your body before you cried out, a heated wave of ecstasy washing over you. And just as he had thought, you looked simply-

"Beautiful," he murmured before claiming your lips once more.

You sighed into the kiss, body still buzzing in orgasmic bliss as his fingers began to slow. His hand loosened from yours and trailed down your arm, down to caress your breast, down to squeeze your hip. It snaked back under your skirt to join the first and grab your panties.

Pulling away from the kiss, he stripped the drenched garment away, letting it fall to your feet. You watched him through a lust-laden gaze. You wanted him, bad, and he didn't seem to move fast enough. You reached for him, tugging him to you by his belt. Surprised and delighted, he couldn't help but chuckle and hand over the reins as you made short work of his belt buckle, button and zipper.

He looked back toward the street as a group of catty women passed by. It was thrilling how you two were doing something so private in a place where anyone could see.  Slipping a condom from his pocket he tore open the foil. Your petite hands drifted beneath his shirt, discovering sculpted muscle that made you wish you could strip him completely.

Your hands slipped to his back where your fingers played at the elastic band of his boxer-briefs, teasing the edge around to the front. "Are you going to keep me waiting?"

"Of course not," he replied, lips twitching into a smile that had your stomach fluttering. And as tempted as you were to look down as he rolled the condom on, you couldn't seem to tear your eyes from his. This moment seemed so surreal, so unlike anything you’d ever normally do.

You gasped as he grabbed your ass, warm hands slinking to your thighs. A sudden jerk and lift had you wrapping your legs around him. Your back met the wall and one of his arms supported you as the other aligned himself. 

"I got you," he assured, and you nodded, attempting to relax and trust what he said.

Then you could feel the tip of him sliding along your slit, and then pushing past it. His mouth fell open as he sunk into your glorious warmth, feeling you stretch and accept him. Your head fell back as he filled you thick and hot, and Prompto took advantage, latching his lips to your exposed throat.

Fully sheathed within you, he adjusted his hold on your legs and then began to move, nearly withdrawing completely before surging forward again. He provoked your senses with deep languid thrusts, wanting to ensure that you felt every inch of him.

His praise came out broken against your skin. "____ –sss – you feel so good… so fucking good."

Your hands wove into his hair and you pressed your face against his, your guttural moans echoing in his ears. "You, too, Prompto…”

Astrals, your body was so tight, so perfect; your slick canal rippling and gripping his rock-hard cock as he drove into you again and again. The wet sounds of your union echoed off the alley walls, but neither of you cared. You would normally be embarrassed by such noises, but the sexy man building up that titillating feeling inside you with every pump of his hips was all you could focus on. The crazy pleasure that threatened to swallow you whole overrode any rational thought.

"Ssh," he cautioned before closing his mouth over yours, drinking down your rising moans. If you were going to be this loud, then the two of you were definitely going to be spotted.

You broke away, nails pressing into his shoulders. "Prompto faster, please…"

Your voice, sweet and stuttered as lust burned through you, was a temptation in its own right. And he obliged, plunging into your dripping hole with renewed vigor.

"Mmm… more," you groaned and then cried out as he gave you exactly what you wanted.

He could feel sweat slipping down his back, could feel that burn in his legs as he continued to thrust into you hard and deep, could feel his release coiling deep inside him, twin sacs tingling. But above all that, he could feel you shaking in his arms, could feel your legs tighten around him, your velvety passage contracting deliciously around him.

With his guidance, you shifted and nearly melted as his pelvis rubbed against your clit with every thrust. Your eyes rolled behind closed lids and your teeth trapped your tongue between them as you tried to keep your moans in check, but it was no use. "Right there – ngh – Prompto … oh Six yes!"

His fingers clawed into your flesh as your words had wound that coil tighter. He couldn't, he wouldn't, reach completion without seeing you there first.

He growled a low and predatory sound as he thrust hard into you, jostling your body. "Right here?"

Your lips parted for an amorous cry. "Yes! Don't stop!"

He flexed his jaw and grunted as you rippled around him again. You were moaning and whimpering each time your bodies came together, breath coming harshly. "Prompto-!”

"Yeah, come for me, _____ I want to watch you come with me deep inside you," his voice rumbled thick with need, encouraging you.

His name fell from kiss-bruised lips like a mantra until your body snapped taut before being taken over by savage trembles as your orgasm tore through you. Your silky feminine walls clamped almost painfully around him, still thrusting inside. Your cry of rapture couldn't be contained, and it was one of the most amazing sounds he had heard all night. Your passage continued to squeeze and spasm, trying to seduce him into joining you.

His ears were starting to ring, his lower back twitching and itching for release; he could feel it coming ever closer, his lips parting for a raspy moan as his sacs started to tighten. And then he did join you with an ardent shout as his body quivered in the aftermath.

Feeling sated and boneless, you forced your hands to move anyway and you took his face in them. He looked up as you looked at him and something unspoken passed between you then. He pulled you in for a searing kiss, your tongues gliding in a way that seemed to thank the other for the exhilarating experience.

Unlocking your legs from around him, you carefully found the ground again. He held onto you with sure hands, helping to keep you steady on your heeled feet. You smiled up at him, pretending not to be interested in watching him stuff that impressive piece of male anatomy back into his pants. You knelt down and picked up your panties from the ground. Holding them up, they were covered in dirt and bits of leaves and the two of you burst out into laughter.

"Well, I suppose I won't be wearing these."

"Sorry, I can buy you another pair," he offered.

You shrugged and tucked them into your purse as your laughter died. "Not a big deal."

While he fixed his shirt and zipped up his pants, he watched you with sideways glances as you realigned the straps and straightened your skirt. You were combing your fingers through loose tangled locks when he lifted his hand to help.

"You know, there's this all night diner nearby that makes an amazing oyakodon. You want to… maybe refuel and take me home?" You asked as you leaned into him, flashing him a devious smile before tacking on, "I have a king-sized bed and no neighbors."

He reached out and you took his hand, and he smiled in return. As you left the alley together you made a mental note to thank your friend for dragging you out. Sometimes deviating from the norm was exactly what was needed.


End file.
